


Three Years Previously

by quietpastelcolours



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Blackmail, F/M, Features miscarriage in passing, and a fair bit of angst, involves military coup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganondorf Dragmire arrives at Hyrule Castle along with many other royals and nobles for the peace-keeping festival, where, although he doesn't want to, he must come face to face with Queen Zelda, who, last time he had seen her three years previously, had told him she never wanted to see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Years Previously

**Author's Note:**

> So this work does involve mention of miscarriage (and it has affected the woman who had it significantly), so if that's not for you, please feel free to stop where you are :D
> 
> I'm happy with this fic, but at the same time I feel I could really expand upon it, so at some point I may come back and rewrite it (I've got some idea's kicking around in my head on how to improve and lengthen it, but I simply don't have the time at the moment.) I just had to get this plot out of my head, so here you are!

Ganondorf Dragmire, desert Warlord and King of the Gerudo glared at the imposing stone gates as he drew closer to them, shifting in his saddle as he felt his lip curl in distaste. He didn’t really want to be here, but he had to; diplomacy demanded it. He’d like to tell Hyrule exactly where they could stick their diplomacy, but that would mean coming face to face with _her_.

Princess Zelda.

Queen now, he supposed. Technically, she’d been crowned just after they’d parted. He sighed in disgust, trying to ignore the memories that bubbled up whenever his thoughts returned to her. She didn’t deserve it, he told himself, she didn’t deserve one more second of his time. Zelda had made it perfectly clear she didn’t think of him, anyway. Why was he still allowing himself to be so affected by her?

The Hylian soldiers drew back a little in fear as Ganondorf glowered at them, ignoring his own soldiers as they peered up at him. He knew they were wondering at his bad mood, but at present he really didn’t care what they thought.

Dismounting in the courtyard, Ganondorf nodded to the rest of the Gerudo as they were led towards his quarters; they got to go straight to their rooms, but as King, he had the utter displeasure of being greeted by the Queen. He glared at the Hylian footman who’d evidently been assigned to escort him; the small froglike man quailed, then stiffened his upper lip.

“Good afternoon, your Majesty!” He cried. Ganondorf nodded in recognition; at least they were still referring to him by his title. He sometimes wondered exactly how much the Queen would have blackened his name in the years since they’d parted.

The small man continued. “My name is Lazo, Majesty, and I’ll be your escort this evening.” He gestured towards the marble steps. “The Queen awaits all guests in the vestibule, Majesty. Shall we?”

Ganondorf felt like saying no, just to see what Lazo would do, but he nodded and strode forwards, noting how the small man had to practically run to keep up. Several footmen swung open the doors, and suddenly, he was inside Hyrule Castle once more. The castle was just as lavishly decorated and filled with people as he remembered; it made his lip curl as Hylian’s darted out of his way. Lazo ushered him forwards, towards the middle of the hall, where he could see Zelda standing. There was an unfamiliar pit of dread resting in the pit of his belly; this had been a bad idea. A bad, stupid, foolish, _horrible_ idea. Whatever had possessed him to return?

Zelda looked beautiful as ever, he noted, dressed in fine silks, her hair smooth and elaborately braided, but she looked cold. _Wrong_. With a slight frown, Ganondorf assessed her while he waited for her to finish speaking to the King and Queen of Labrynna. There was no light in her eyes. This was not the vivacious, sparkling Princess who had captured his eye, then broken his heart. The Labrynnian Royal couple moved on, and Zelda turned to him without even the merest flicker of emotion.

She curtsied, and he bowed slightly, thoroughly confused. What was wrong with her?

“Your Majesty.” She said tonelessly. “Welcome to Hyrule Castle.”

 _No indication he’d been there before._ Well, if she wanted to play that game… “It is an honour, Princess.” Ganondorf paused slightly. “Though I suppose you are Queen now, correct? A pity I was unable to attend your coronation.” _A pity he’d never been invited._

A flash of something entered her expressionless eyes and left just as quickly. “Indeed. A great pity. But yes – Queen, if you please.”

He inclined his head in response, and she turned to Lazo. “Please show his Majesty to his rooms.” She said. Ganondorf frowned slightly at the man, for he gave no indication that anything was wrong with Zelda’s manner of speech. Did that mean she acted like this all the time? His curiosity, as well as his apprehension, was piqued. The Queen turned to face him again.

“Festivities start at seven o’clock. We will all meet in the dining room at that time.” With that, she turned away to greet the next guest, just as emotionlessly as before.

Ganondorf followed Lazo through the halls, and when they were clear of people, he sped up slightly so he was besides the small man.

“What’s wrong with the Princess – Queen?” He asked, frowning.

Lazo looked somewhat startled. “What? Oh – you mean, her coldness?” He shook his head sadly. “Please don’t be offended, Majesty. The Queen suffered a great personal tragedy some time ago, and it has affected her quite badly. No one has seen her smile since.”

“Tragedy – you mean her father’s passing?” Ganondorf asked, annoyed at the man for creating mysteries but not explaining them.

“…You could say that.” Said Lazo shiftily, and try as he might, Ganondorf couldn’t get the man to elaborate, damn him.

Finally, they arrived at a great carved door – the door that housed the same quarters he’d been placed in last time he was here. A ripple of anger flowed through him; what was Zelda playing at, putting him back here? He didn’t want these memories. Lazo opened the doors and bowed him through, and Ganondorf entered, glaring around at the room as memories assailed him. He could see his trunks stacked in the corner, but the room seemed otherwise devoid of life.

“I will leave you to your own self, Majesty.” Slimed Lazo. “The servants bell is over there-” he pointed to the far wall “-and I will be glad to see you at the state dinner.” He bowed and left.

Ganondorf stood frozen for a few minutes, frowning viciously at the furniture, which remained exactly the same as it had been three years ago. Surely they’d at least have at least moved a chair three inches to the left in that time? It didn’t look like it. Feeling decidedly pissed off and a little bit childish, he picked up a chair and put it on the other side of the room in a move made of pure spite. Then, he strode towards the bedchamber, pushing open the door.

With a growl, he raked a hand through his hair, pulling his crown roughly from his head and tossing it onto a nearby table as he stared at the bed. The only thing different about the room was the colour of the bedding. A memory rose up in his mind, one of Zelda lying on that very bed, smiling and beckoning him closer. Ganondorf swore and turned on his heel, crossing back to his trunks to dig out his clothing for tonight’s _festivities_ , turning to stare at the clock and willing time to move quickly, for the sooner this was over the sooner he could get out of the castle and return to the desert. He exhaled sourly as he thought of how many weeks he had to suffer through before he could.

Finally, _finally_ , it was seven o’clock, and he was dressed and presentable. Right on time, Lazo appeared at the door to escort him to the dining room. The little man seemed to sense his bad mood, and so sensibly stayed silent. The dining room fairly shimmered, with all the gold gilding and enough candles to light an entire country. The long table was set, and many guests were either milling about talking, or already sitting at their seats. He instinctively looked for Zelda, but she hadn’t yet arrived.

Lazo led him to his spot, motioned happily at the neatly laid silverware, and turned to leave, but Ganondorf laid a hand on his shoulder, preventing him, feeling supremely irritated.

“Lazo.” He began slowly. “Please look at this chair.”

Confused, the man looked down, and then a wave of realisation washed over his face.

“Will you please get me something that I’m not going to break?” Ganondorf folded his arms and frowned down at the little man, who looked nervous.

“Of- of course, your Majesty.” He stammered. “At once!” He darted off, collaring two other footmen and dragging them off too. Ganondorf looked with distaste at the tiny gilded chair and rolled his eyes. At that moment, the doors opened to reveal Zelda. The entire room turned to stare at her as she did so, and he took full advantage of that fact. She looked, quite simply put, stunning, but once more, her eyes were cold.

She moved silently into the room, coming to stand behind her chair as the rest of the assembled guests moved to their places. A footman darted forwards to pull out her chair for her, and once she’d taken her seat, the rest of the guests did too, leaving him standing there like a bloody fool. He ground his teeth in irritation.

Zelda raised a brow at Ganondorf as he remained standing, arms folded, looking decidedly unimpressed. _What, was he too good to sit when the rest of them did?_ She felt her annoyance levels rising.

“Is there something the matter, your Majesty?” She asked clearly; the majority of the table turned curiously towards the Gerudo King, who was looking more and more pissed off.

“You could say that.” He said, tone clipped. “I haven’t got a _chair_.”

Zelda blinked in astonishment, and beckoned a footman, who came over to whisper in her ear.

“We didn’t take his Majesty’s – _size_ – into account.” The servant whispered. “The others are getting a new chair now.”

Nodding, Zelda dismissed the man and waited – the meal couldn’t begin until everyone was seated. Covertly watching Ganondorf out of the corner of her eye, she watched as he shifted irritably from foot to foot, tipping his head back slightly with a roll of his eyes, doing it in such an arrogant fashion she itched to slap the man. Fortunately, three footmen entered, carrying a large solid chair between them, and plainly struggling too. She clearly saw Ganondorf roll his eyes before he strode forwards, yanking the heavy chair out of her servant’s hands with only one of his, before carrying it back over to his spot and swapping it with the chair already there.

The footman sheepishly collected the discarded chair and scurried out as Ganondorf sat – still a good head and shoulders taller than anyone else – and Zelda nodded slightly, and began the speeches. Then, thankfully, the first course was served. She did her duty throughout the meal, holding conversations with those close to her. She couldn’t help glancing at Ganondorf occasionally, and she noticed he never looked at her, preferring to speak with his neighbours instead. Of course, there was absolutely no reason for him to look at her, she told herself. Not after the way he’d acted. A brief spasm of pain shot through her at the thought. It had been years now. _Years_. It was time to let him go. But, as she watched him sitting there, speaking so casually to his neighbour, she found she couldn’t. _Did have not one ounce of heart?_ she wondered. How could he do that? To know what he knew, and then shut himself off and leave her forever? Zelda could well understand why they called him cruel, malicious, _evil_. She hadn’t believed it, hadn’t wanted to believe it, and she’d paid the price.

Forcing herself to pack those memories away, Zelda turned to the King of Calatia, who sat at her right, and engaged him into conversation. It wouldn’t do to get lost in the past, now of all times, she thought to herself. Tonight, she would give her guests her full attention. Excluding one, of course. She didn’t think she could stomach small talk with the Gerudo King.

The dinner complete, the party shifted into the ballroom, where music played and professional dancers entertained. Zelda frowned slightly, dreading mingling, but moved forwards anyway, throwing herself into the mindless petty chatter of Hylian high society.

Ganondorf was feeling quite fed up with this situation, and it was only the first night. How, exactly, was he supposed to survive weeks of this? The one good thing about his bad mood, he supposed, was the fact that most people went out of their way to avoid talking to him. From across the room, he could see Zelda immersed in conversation with someone he didn’t know, and he sighed in disgust, looking down into his drink. What he wanted was to go over to her and politely inquire as to why she’d acted as she had three years ago. But, he couldn’t. His pride would not allow it.

At that moment, a throat cleared besides him. Turning, Ganondorf looked down at an unfamiliar man.

“Begging your pardon, Majesty.” The man began smoothly. “I’d have found someone to introduce me, but no one seems to want to.”  
The Gerudo’s mouth turned up into an involuntarily grin. “Why do you want an introduction, then?” He asked.

The man grinned back, clearly relived. “My name is Lord Korrun, Majesty. I hail from Labrynna. I’ve heard much of the infamous Gerudo King and I thought I’d at least see if I could speak three words to you – for bragging rights, mainly.”

Ganondorf smirked at the man, amused by his bold words. “Bragging rights? Am I much discussed in Labrynna?”

Korrun nodded eagerly. “Oh yes.” He glanced nervously around. “To tell the truth, I rather hoped to meet one of the Gerudo ladies; they are equally as famed as you across the sea. We’ve no tribes of women there, you see. Their merits are much talked about.”

Merits, eh? Well, he wouldn’t disagree with that. Grinning, Ganondorf scanned the crowd. Some of his Gerudo warriors were here tonight, mingling. Spotting Nevake, he jerked his head towards her. “You flatter my people, your Lordship – a most pleasing diversion, I must admit. One of my lieutenants is over there. Shall I introduce you?” He asked.

Korrun looked extremely pleased. “Thank you, your Majesty. I’d be delighted.”

Leading the man through the crowd, Ganondorf tapped Nevake on the shoulder. She turned around, brows raised.

“You’ve got an admirer.” He said in Gerudo with a smirk, as her brow rose higher and she looked quite pleased.

“Indeed?” She replied in the same language. “Who?”

He motioned at Korrun, who was listening to the foreign exchanged with a polite, if slightly baffled air.

“May I introduce Lord Korrun, of Labrynna?” He said in Hylian. “My lieutenant, Nevake.”

Korrun kissed Nevake’s hand, and she grinned widely, looking extremely pleased with herself.

Excusing himself, Ganondorf left them together, not missing the way the Labrynnian Lord’s eyes had skimmed over Nevake’s bare torso. He was crossing the room, back towards the drinks table, when he heard Zelda’s name. Pausing, Ganondorf listened intently. It was a small group of ladies, and they were gossiping about the Queen.

“My goodness, she looks beautiful tonight.” Sighed one of them, draped in blue silk.

“Indeed.” Snipped another in silvery stripes. “She’s all the eligible bachelors round her once more. I wish she’d marry and leave some for the rest of us.”

“Hah!” Said another one, fanning herself vigorously. “I wonder at the man who’d want to _marry_ her. She’s sour and cold, and she never smiles anymore.”

“Yes!” Said blue silk. “I’d noticed that. Who hasn’t? I wish she’d get over herself already.”

Ganondorf smirked to himself; clearly, they were sour at the fact Zelda had so many suitors despite the fact that she was cold and unemotional. A moment later, his smile faded. He didn’t like the fact she had suitors, damn the woman. He tuned back into the ladies conversation.

Stripes was talking now. “It’s her title, her wealth, her figure. _She’s_ not interesting at all otherwise.”

Fan attempted to defend the Queen. “She was, a few years ago. Then she went funny.”

“Yes!” Said Stripes. “Wasn’t that a to-do? Fancy, the Queen of Hyrule caught having an affair!”

Ganondorf nearly dropped his glass.

Swiftly rearranging his features as to not seemed shocked to any casual observers, he listened for all he was worth.

“She was princess then, wasn’t she?” Mused Silk. “Had the King died yet?”

“No, he was dead.” Said Fan, and then she dropped her voice. “The Queen had an affair, after her father died, but not long before she was crowned. It was quite shocking when we all found out.”

“How long ago was it?”

“Three years.” Said Fan importantly. Ganondorf was frozen, quite unable to move even if he’d wanted to. Three years. Were they… was it possible they were talking about _him?_

“It was a foreign King, nobody knows who, of course, but one of them who came for the late King’s funeral. Queen Zelda allegedly fell in love with this man.”

 _Fell in love?_ The words hit him like a lightening bolt.

“Then what?”

He thanked the Goddess that Silk and Stripes were curious.

“Why, the King left Hyrule for his own country, of course. Then, the Queen sent him a letter.”

That’s right. Zelda _had_ sent him a letter.

“But the King cut off all contact with her, and refused to acknowledge her again!”

_What…?_

“Goddesses above.” shivered Silk. “What happened then? I mean, I _know_ , but… what happened then?”

Ganondorf had to will himself to keep breathing. According to these vapid women, Zelda had loved him. They knew about the letter she’d sent him, but…. They made it sound as though he had been the one to cut off all contact with her. What were they on about?

“It’s a pity he didn’t love her in return.” Said Fan. Ganondorf suspected he was having an aneurysm. “If he did, then she’d be the Queen properly.”

He frowned hard. What was this?

There were coos of sympathy from the other two nobles. “Yes, it’s perfectly awful.” Said Silk. “I wonder how the late King could have done it.”

_Done what?_

Fan nodded again. “Yes, it’s very strange. I can’t understand it. She’s the bearer of Wisdom, you’d think her father would have trusted her to run the Kingdom, but apparently not. You know that the late King set it up so most of Zelda’s power went to the councillors once he passed?”  
At her friend’s nods, she continued. “Now, the councillors want her to marry one of them, so when this foreign King came and swept her off her feet, their plan was suddenly out the window, wasn’t it? They lose their influence over Hyrule if she marries. Well, their prayers were answered when the foreign King turned Zelda away, because now they have her.” She nodded importantly. “They’ve told her she must marry one of them before the year is out, and then she’ll never rule herself. Ever.”

Ganondorf was busy glaring at a potted plant, trying to make sense of this information. What was this rubbish about him turning her away? She’d turned _him_ away. These women blamed him for Zelda’s loss of power? Of all the ridiculous… He thought he might be having a heart attack he was so angry. What was going on?

“And then what?” Asked Silk.

“Well, the man she’d been in love with abandoned her, and she shut down, didn’t she?” Said Fan. “She’s not been happy in a long time.”

 _I didn’t abandon her._ He rather felt like grabbing Fan and informing her of this fact. She was wrong; _Zelda_ had cut off their relationship.

Feeling irritated, Ganondorf listened again to Fan; she was berating her friends for not knowing the story.

“I knew the Queen had an affair!” Said Stripes mulishly. “I knew that, but I didn’t know quite so much of the details. How’d you find out? The Queen didn’t tell you, did she?”

Fan waved a hand. “The Queen? No. One of her personal maids at the time works for me now, and she told me.”

“So it is true?” Said Silk wonderingly.

Fan fluttered her namesake viciously. “Of course! The girl was event present when the Queen received the letter from the foreign King.” Dropping her voice, Fan leaned in quietly. “She said she’d never seen such a breakdown in all her life.”

 _That does it._ Ganondorf strode from the room, attempting not to attract attention as he headed back to his rooms, feeling angry, confused, and upset. Why had Zelda _written such a letter_? It didn’t make sense. According to Fan and her cronies, by marrying him Zelda would have gotten her power back, which put rather a mercenary spin on things, but also according to them, she had loved him. It didn’t make sense.

Zelda watched Ganondorf as he slipped from the room; she’d been watching him covertly for a little while now, wondering what he was doing. He’d just been standing by a group of ladies, staring into his drink with a most angry expression on his face, and then he’d stormed from the room. She watched his long red hair whip around a corner, and then he was gone. _Again_. What was he doing here, anyway? Why would he bother come? He’d made it very clear he didn’t want to see her again, and yet he’d come back. Just to torture her? It seemed like it.

She made her way over to a nearby Lady and entered into conversation, trying to ignore the Gerudo King. Something about the look on his face had made her quite uneasy, and she was eager to forget it.

“Good evening, your Majesty.” Lady Varrok curtsied, and Zelda curtsied back.

“Lady Varrok. Are you enjoying the evening?” She asked quietly.

The noblewoman nodded. “Oh yes. It’s been most delightful.” A curious look entered her eye. “I must say, I am surprised to see the Gerudo King here.”

 _Damn_. She’d forgotten that Ganondorf was one of the more popular topics of discussion amongst the Hylian’s. Zelda willed herself not to react. “Oh? Why do you say that?”

Lady Varrok waved an airy hand. “Well, he’s not got the best of reputations. Is it quite safe, to have him here?”

“I don’t think he’d try anything, not with so many people here.” Zelda replied quietly.

She could tell the Countess didn’t believe her.

“Hmm, if you say so.” Her eyes lit up. “But you’ve met him before, haven’t you?”

“I have.” Zelda said cautiously.

“Well?” Asked Varrok impatiently. “What’s he like?”

Zelda shrugged slightly, feeling very uncomfortable. She was supposed to be forgetting about him, damn it, not talking about him. “He’s… polite, I suppose.”

Lady Varrok rolled her eyes. “That’s not very interesting.” She said, lowering her voice. “Isn’t he supposed to be a savage? A barbarian? He looks ferocious enough for it.”

The Queen frowned before she replied. “I’m sure he can be, but I think he takes pains to behave himself in polite society.”

“Ohh.” The Countess looked intrigued. “Yes, you’re right, that must be it.” Her voice dropped even lower. “What do you think he’s like in bed?”

Zelda nearly had a heart attack. “How should I know?” She asked, recovering herself.

Varrok shrugged. “Just asking. I wonder if he’d object to a Hylian woman.”

Oh. Zelda rolled her eyes. So Lady Varrok wanted to bed Ganondorf, did she? To have bragging rights, to be able to say that she had known intimacy with the savage desert warlord? “I might remind you that you’re married, my Lady.”

“Pish posh.” The Countess replied. “My husband won’t know, and even if he did I doubt he’d care.”

True. Lord Varrok was known to be supremely unconcerned with what his wife got up to, being far more interested with the male population of Hyrule. “So are you going to try it?” Zelda asked. “Are you going to seduce him? Why?”

The Countess tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Maybe. We’ll see. I’m mean, he’s very good looking, in very… _primitive_ … fashion. I’ll have to engage him in conversation first. Where is he?”

Zelda shrugged slightly. “I’ve no idea. You ought to find him easily in the crowd; he’s noticeable enough.”

“Very true.” Lady Varrok said, tapping her arm. “I’m going to find him and introduce myself.”

The Countess flounced off, and Zelda narrowed her eyes at the woman’s retreating back, feeling a wave of jealousy that was most unwelcome. So what if the woman ended up in Ganondorf’s bed? She didn’t care. Except… she _did._ Finding a clock, Zelda deemed it late enough to turn in, and she left the festivities, beginning the long trek back to her rooms. Once there, she stripped out of her clothing distractedly, her maids gathering up the discarded gown and brushing her hair. Finally, she was tucked up in her bed, staring at the vague shapes on the canopy above her in the darkness.

She didn’t understand. Why had Ganondorf come back? Surely he didn’t want to, did he? It made no sense. Why would he return, after he’d treated her in such a fashion? She rolled over and buried herself within her blankets, trying hard to forget him. Unfortunately, the dreams were worse tonight. Usually no more than faint impressions and remembered longing, tonight they were vivid, painted in bright colour as her subconscious mind recounted the feel of his hands on her skin. Zelda woke panting, pain ripping through her as the dream danced before her eyes. How dare he do this. How _dare_ he just waltz back into her life, awaking all the pain he caused, reopening the wound. She _hated_ him for it.

 

* * *

 

 The next week or so was quite hectic, with her meetings with her councillors, the foreign rulers, and her staff, organising and running the festivities. It was no wonder then, that by the end of the week Zelda was feeling quite exhausted, and decided to take a break. She’d spent the majority of her time indoors, and so decided to go down to the gardens, taking a book, and prepared to spend an entire hour to herself.

She had a favourite nook in the gardens, one she often went to, found in a discrete corner by the castle walls. There was a small pond there, and a low seat surrounded by hedges, and it afforded her both privacy and tranquillity. She honestly loved it there, so when she reached the gardens she made a beeline for it, rounding the hedge at such a rate she couldn’t avoid being spotted by the man already standing there.

Zelda rocked back on her heels with a small exclamation of shock; Ganondorf looked just as surprised as she felt.

“Princess.” He said quietly, as if in greeting, and Zelda frowned at her toes.

“Your Majesty.” She replied.

The Gerudo King motioned at her book. “Were you going to read here?” He asked, and she nodded stiffly.

“I was, yes, but if you’re busy I’ll find somewhere else.”  
She turned to leave, but before she could, he spoke her name.

“Zelda.”

She blinked furiously before turned to look at him; it would not do to get upset now. Just looking at him made the ache in her heart grow stronger; she missed him.

“Yes?” She replied. There was a strange look in his eyes.

“Will you come here?” Ganondorf asked, and she frowned; she hadn’t been expecting that.

“What for?” She asked suspiciously.

“I want to talk to you.”

She couldn’t help her lip curling at that. “Like I said; what for?”

A flash of irritation flitted across his face. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe to find out why you’re acting like this.”

Zelda could barely believe her ears. “Why _I’m_ acting like this? Have you lost your mind?” She demanded, folding her arms.

Ganondorf looked angry now, and the slightest bit confused. What did he mean, why was she acting like this? Was he stupid? He knew very well why.

“No, I haven’t.” He snapped. “Though I’m rather inclined to think that _you_ have.”

Her mouth dropped open in outrage. “I beg your pardon? You’re one to talk.” She hissed, vitriol rising within her. “How can you say something like that after the way you treated me?”

Ganondorf paused and looked puzzled, anger burning brightly in his eyes. “…After the way _I_ treated _you?”_ He repeated slowly.

Zelda scoffed and folded her arms. “Don’t pretend you don’t know what I mean.”

He moved a few steps closer, and she glared, mentally informing him to stay right where he was. “Just for curiosities sake, what did I do?”

She raised a pointed brow, and he elaborated.

“Tell me, Princess. I want to hear it from your lips.”

She took a deep breath. “Why? Do find some sort of joy in humiliating me?”

Ganondorf moved closer then, grabbing her hands and pulling her forwards. Her lips parted as she stared up at him, so close she could feel the heat of his body.

“ _Humiliating_ you? Zelda, what on earth are you talking about?”

She stared, open-mouthed. “What am I talking about?” She said shakily, then got a grip on herself. “You don’t actually want me to recite that letter to you, do you?”

Confusion, anger, and a hint of recognition flashed across his face, and he jerked her closer. “What letter?” He growled.

Zelda stared at him for a fraction of a second before she pulled out of his grip, dropping her book and caring very little for it as she skittered backwards.

“What letter?” She asked blankly, before her anger took over. “ _What letter?_ How _dare_ you.” She hissed. “What, do you honestly think you can pretend to not know, and what, come crawling back?” She shook her head. “Just… leave me alone.” With that, she spun on her heel and fled, ignoring the Gerudo King as he called her name.

Ganondorf scowled viciously as he watched Zelda practically run away from him. _What letter?_ Apparently, what Silk, Stripes and Fan had been discussing was true; Zelda had received a letter from him, and all the evidence indicated that it carried no glad tidings. So now the question remained; he hadn’t written this letter. So who had? Come to think about it, why was she so upset over it? For she clearly _was_ upset about it. She’d sent him a letter informing him that their time together had been a mistake, and now she was angry because she thought _he_ didn’t want _her?_ What kind of egotistical, narcissistic girl _was_ she?

He picked up the book she’d dropped and peered at the front cover, then flicked through a few of the pages; it was a book on the constellations. Apparently, she liked astronomy. Ganondorf sighed heavily and began the walk back up to his rooms, still feeling quite confused. He didn’t understand what was going on. Zelda hadn’t believed him when he implied he didn’t know what she was talking about, which he didn’t, and so finding out the truth might turn out to be difficult. He did intend to figure this out, however. There was no way he was leaving Hyrule without knowing what was going on.

The Gerudo King spent the next few days watching Zelda as closely as he could. She was now speaking too him even less, if that was possible, preferring simply to acknowledge his existence then leave. Not only that, but Lady Varrok and her posse insisted on spending every moment possible surrounding him and engaging him in conversation; it didn’t take a fool to know what they wanted. It was really grating on his nerves, and so when he stomped into his rooms one afternoon to pour himself a good measure of whiskey and throw himself down in a chair, he was at first surprised and irritated to come face to face with a maid who stood frozen, feather duster in hand. The girl looked young, under twenty at most, and she looked petrified.

“Apologies, your Majesty!” She cried, bobbing a curtsy and dashing towards the door. “I’ll come back later.”  
“Wait.” He said, making the girl freeze. She turned to face him with wide eyes.

“Let me ask you something.” He said, crossing his ankles and swirling his drink. He beckoned. “Come closer.”

Very nervously, she complied.

“I suppose, as a servant, you’d know a fair bit about the goings on of this castle.” He began. The girl looked suspicious.

“I suppose I would, sire.” She replied.

“I don’t suppose you were here three years ago, were you?” He considered her facial expression; she looked rather curious despite herself.

“I wasn’t.” She said, and he frowned. That was not the answer he was looking for.

“Ah.” Ganondorf took a sip of his drink. “I only ask because I’ve been hearing rumours, and I was curious.”

“Rumours about the Queen? From three years ago?” The girl looked even more curious than he felt. “Do you not know the story of the Queen’s affair, sire?”

He nodded. “I haven’t the foggiest clue about it.” Ganondorf nodded at the chair across from him. “Sit down and tell me. I’m curious.”

She hesitated for a moment, then sat down.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

“Bette, sire.”

“Well Bette, tell me what you know.”

She looked pleased, and he grinned; he’d gotten a girl who liked to gossip.

“Well, sire, I wasn’t here yet; I worked for Lord Mellom instead. I came here two years ago, and my friends have since told me all about it.” Bette leaned forwards slightly, a gleam in her eye. “They say that after the late King died, a great many royals were invited to the castle for the funeral and the Queen’s coronation, much like there are many royals here now. They say that the Queen met with a foreign King and had an affair with him.”  
Ganondorf raised a brow as indifferently as he could. “That’s very scandalous behaviour for a Queen.”  
Bette grinned. “Indeed.” She said with relish. “Anyway, the Queen and her King managed to keep the whole thing secret until some time after he’d left to go back to his homeland. No one is very clear on what the plan was; I think the Queen possibly expected the King to return and marry her, but that’s not the case.”

“Did she love him?” He inquired as casually as he could, wondering if he was fooling the girl at all. It didn’t feel like it.

“Oh yes.” Nodded Bette, and he strove to keep calm. “It all came out after a few months, because the Queen wrote to this man – I don’t know what she said, but most people assume it was to inquire as to when he’d return to her. Anyway, he wrote back, and told her that he didn’t love her after all, and that it was a plot on his side, just so he could say he’d been in bed with the Queen of Hyrule.”

Ganondorf frowned. He most certainly had written nothing of the sort. “So this is the Queen’s tragedy?”

“Yes. He broke her heart, you see. She’s not been really happy since.” Bette shrugged. “One of my friends is one of the Queen’s personal maids. She told me that she was there when the Queen received that letter. She had something of a breakdown, I understand.”

 _A breakdown…?_ There was clearly only one thing to do. He had to confront Zelda about it.

“And not to mention that the councillors have been blackmailing her about it.” Bette continued.

He frowned. “What?”

“Oh yes! They know which King it is, apparently, and they hold it over her head. You know, of course, that she hasn’t got a good deal of power for herself? Well, she could technically challenge it, but they stop her by threatening to reveal the identity of the foreign King at court. She’d be embarrassed and disgraced, and she certainly doesn’t want the King involved. I believe she feels very angry at herself for allowing herself to fall in love with a man who played her for a fool.”

“Sensible reasoning.” He murmured, feeling irritated. So this was it? She was being bribed and blackmailed by the councillors... he froze. _The Councillors._ “How did the councillors know who the foreign King is?” He demanded.

Bette shrugged. “I’ve no idea, sire. But they do.”

If the miserable Hylian councillors knew who he was… then they could potentially have known he hadn’t written back to Zelda. And, if their interests lay in her not marrying, then they could have forged a letter in his name… he had to speak to her.

“Thank you, Bette.” Ganondorf said, peering into his drink as casually as he could. “You’ve been most informative. You may go.”

The maid stood, dropped into a curtsy, then left. The moment the door shut behind her he was on his feet, abandoning his glass on the table as he strode from the room, heading for the library and ignoring any and all people he passed.

Striding through the heavy wooden doors, he made a beeline for the keeper of the tomes, who stood polishing the cover of a very old book.

“Good afternoon.” He began, before launching into his request. “Have you a section on Shiekah magic?”

As it turned out, the library did, and the man led him right to it, in a most helpful fashion. Ganondorf then spent half an hour searching through various books until he found what he was after. Flicking through the tome of spells, he found the one that would make him ‘shield a being in the shadows’. If he was going to sneak into Zelda’s quarters unseen, he needed a way to hide himself. With his height and general appearance, that was not going to happen unless he resorted to magical means. With the incantation thoroughly memorised, Ganondorf put the book back, left the library, waited until he reached a deserted corridor, then performed the spell.

Sheikah magic was always an interesting experience, and this was no exception. His entire body tingled and felt decidedly shimmery, and when he looked at his hand, there was nothing there save for a faint ripple, like a heat wave. If you weren’t actively looking for him, he couldn’t be seen. With a satisfied grin, Ganondorf made his way to Zelda’s chambers. He was right to take precautions; her maids were in there, chatting and cleaning, but the Queen was not.

He snuck in through the open door and wedged himself into an unobtrusive corner while waiting for Zelda to return. It took hours, and with his keyed up, edgy emotions, the wait was agony. Finally, she returned, and then he was forced to suffer through nearly an hour of waiting for her to dismiss her maids. When at last she did, Ganondorf picked himself up off the floor and walked towards her, where she sat at her dressing table brushing her hair. He murmured the incantation to reveal himself quietly, and when he was visible again, he spoke.

“Zelda.”

She jumped and dropped her brush with a clatter, standing up and wrapping her arms around her midsection. “What are you doing in here?” She asked furiously.

“We need to talk.”

 _“Oh?”_ She asked, folding her arms and glaring. “How dare you presume you can just walk into my private chambers whenever you so please. Leave now!”

He folded his arms as well, frowning at her. “I’m not leaving until we talk.”  
Zelda looked slightly desperate. “I’ll call the guards!”

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. “And tell them what? That you’ve a man in your rooms, unchaperoned?”

She swelled in indignation. “Fine.” She said, voice hard. “ _Fine_. Say what you have to say, then _leave_.”

“Very well.” He turned on his heel and moved out of her bedchamber and into the sitting area, where he sat down. The Queen was standing in the doorway, looking uncertain, and Ganondorf motioned at a chair. “Sit. Please.”

She sat, looking cautious, and frowned. “What do want, Ganondorf? What are you doing here?”

That was the first time she’d said his name. He smiled slightly. “I’m here to talk.”  
Zelda shook her head, giving him the oddest look as she curled up into a ball in her chair. “No, I mean, what are you doing here? Why bother coming back? You made it very clear what you think of me.” She looked away then, sounding upset, and he mentally cursed whoever had forged that letter to a fiery death.

“I don’t know why I came back, really.” He admitted. “I suppose… my sisters would have asked why I refused, and… I wanted to see you.”

She scoffed, still not looking at him. “Did you just?”

“Yes, I did. Zelda, what did that letter say?”

She glared. “You want me to refresh your memory?”

“I can’t refresh my memory because I _have no memory of it_. I didn’t write you any letters.” He snapped, feeling irritated.

Zelda simply stared at him for a moment. _“What?”_ Her voice cracked.

“When I got _your_ letter, I read it, and then I burned it, and I resolved never to speak of you again.” He waved a hand. “Obviously, I’ve since broken that promise, I’ll-”

Ganondorf trailed off and raised a brow at the Queen, wondering why she looked so utterly devastated.

“You _burned_ it? You heartless bastard!” Tears ran down her cheeks.

He shot to his feet. “ _What?_ Why are you so upset?”  
“ _Why?”_ She was standing now as well. “You don’t think I have any right to be upset that you would abandon your own _child?”_

The words hit him like a thunderbolt, shooting all the way down to his toes, and he turned slowly to face her. “Child?” He said through frozen lips. “What child?”

Zelda scoffed, folding her arms. So he was still trying to deny it? How could he? The selfish soulless bastard! He knew perfectly well she’d been pregnant. He’d disowned the child in his letter! “So did you not even bother to read my letter? Is it any-”

He cut her off, grabbing her shoulders. “Did you say ‘child’?” Ganondorf demanded. “Zelda, you weren’t… pregnant?”

She frowned at the look in his eyes. “You… you didn’t get my letter, did you?”

“I got a letter all right.” He snapped, letting her go and raking a hand through his hair. “You said that you’d made a mistake, you said you regretted everything, you said _you never wanted to see me again.”_

Zelda shook her head, one hand flattened over her mouth. She swallowed hard, trying to make sense of things. Not only did he claim he’d never sent her anything, but the letter he’d gotten from her wasn’t the one she’d written? What was going on? “No.” She reached out a hand but dropped it before she could come in contact with him. “I didn’t say that. I swear I didn’t.”

She dropped her head, and he took her by the shoulders again, gently this time. “Zelda. That was three years ago. Where’s the child now?”

She started crying in earnest then, burying her face in her hands. “The councillors… I don’t know how they knew but they did… When you wrote back and refused to claim your child, they demanded I terminate the pregnancy.” Ganondorf’s breath hissed through his teeth.

“You _didn’t_.”

She shook her head, struggling to speak through her sobs. “No, I wanted that baby. Even if you didn’t, I wanted it. I was given something, an abortifacient, against my will and without my knowledge. I… I was very sick for long time, and…. I – I lost the child.”

Ganondorf swore under his breath and pulled her into him. Zelda dug her nails into the fabric of his shirt and cried, for the loss of her child and for him, for the fact that he hadn’t even known. His arms wrapped around her, and for the first time in three years, she felt safe. The Gerudo King picked her up then, and sat them both down on a sofa, holding her tightly on his lap.

“Right.” He said firmly. “We need to get this sorted out once and for all.”

Zelda nodded, wiping away her tears as he stroked a hand through her hair.

“So. You wrote me a letter to tell me you were pregnant. Is that right?” he asked, and she nodded.

“Yes. But you didn’t get it?”

“No. The letter I got told me that in no uncertain terms was I to ever contact you again.”

Zelda nodded. “And then I got a letter from you, which I thought was your reply to my letter, but you never actually wrote one?”

Ganondorf nodded. “What did it say?”

She looked down, tracing her finger over one of the embroidered designs on his shirt. “It said that you knew of the child, but you didn’t care about either the baby _or_ me. It said any other letters I wrote to you would be ignored, so I never wrote back, even though I wanted to.” She looked up at him. “What would you have said?” She asked a little desperately. “If you had gotten my letter?”

His eyes darkened, and he pulled her closer. “It would have only made you more precious to me.” He brushed his lips over her hair. “I fully intended to come back for you anyway. News of the child would have only hastened my return.”

Zelda took a deep breath, trying to control herself, and wiped away her tears.

“I was nearly five months gone when it… happened. It made me very ill; I nearly died myself. Our daughter would have turned three this summer.”

Ganondorf swore again and pulled her even closer. Their lips were barely a scant inch apart, and suddenly Zelda was electrifyingly aware of how close he was. She swallowed hard and leaned in. She wanted this, yearned for it. Her lips touched his softly, and he growled low in his throat as he deepened the kiss slightly, sinking his hand into her hair. She twined her arms about his neck and pushed herself closer as his other arm wrapped firmly around her waist. When they finally broke apart, Zelda trailed her fingers over his cheek, brushing through his beard, before she buried her face in his neck.

“Are you all right?” He asked, stroking a hand down her spine.

“ _No.”_ She said angrily into his skin. “If you didn’t write that letter then that means someone else _did_. The _same_ person who killed my baby.”

The Gerudo King was silent for a moment. “I will find out who.” He promised darkly. “I swear it.”

He laid a hand gently on her abdomen. “Your were pregnant.” He shut his eyes as if he were in pain. “ _Va Éshi, pi._ I’m so sorry, Zelda.”

She shook her head, pulling back to look at him. “You’ve nothing to apologise for.”

“Don’t I?” Ganondorf brushed his fingers over her cheek. “I should have made more of an effort.”

“No, don’t beat yourself up over the past.” She captured his fingers in hers. “Please?”

He did not look impressed. “Zelda. I’ve known that I was nearly a father for all of twenty minutes. Give me some time to process it, all right?”

Zelda nodded. “I’m sorry. Tonight must be a strange night for you.”

“You could say that.”

Ganondorf was silent for a while, and Zelda curled up close to him, resting her head in the hollow of her throat. She still couldn’t quite believe it. He hadn’t written that letter, he wouldn’t have abandoned her if he’d known. Her baby had died for no reason.

Eventually, Ganondorf stood up. Zelda stared at him quizzically as he began to carry her into her bedchamber. Surely he didn’t mean to… He laid her down on her bed, then lay down besides her, pulling her into his chest and closing his eyes. Zelda smiled slightly.

“Are you planning on staying the night?” She asked, and Ganondorf nodded.

“Yes.” He replied without opening his eyes. Sitting up slightly, Zelda kissed his cheek briefly.

“I’ll be back in a moment then.” Slipping from the bed, she grabbed her nightgown and retreated behind her screen to undress. In the time it took her to remove her clothing, unlace her corset, and slip into her nightgown, Ganondorf had removed his shirt and boots, and was beneath the covers, lying there waiting with his hands behind his head.

He grinned crookedly at her, and she smiled back, crawling onto the bed to sit besides him. She trailed a hand lightly over his bare chest.

“I missed you.” She said honestly, and Ganondorf’s eyes darkened.

“As did I.” He replied, one hand lowering to brush along her thigh. Zelda lay down then, and the Gerudo King wrapped an arm around her waist, rolling over as he pulled her closer so she was tucked against his chest beneath the covers. He made a very male sound of contentment. “This will be a very good night’s sleep.” He murmured against her hair, and she smiled against his skin.

“Yes, it will.” Zelda lifted her head slightly so she could press her lips to the hollow of his throat, his lips being too far away, then cuddled closer.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. He tensed and made a vaguely confused noise.  
“What for?”

“I should have written to you again, I just-”

He moved like lightening, pressing his lips to hers and cutting off her words. “No.” Ganondorf said firmly when he pulled back. “Don’t blame yourself. It wasn’t your fault.”

Zelda blinked hard. “It feels like it. I should have protected my baby better.”

He swore in a decidedly agonised tone, then pulled her closer, murmuring soothing words into her hair. She cuddled closer, tucking herself under his chin.

“Don’t say that.” He said, his voice low. “The odds were stacked against us.”

“And now?” She asked. “The councillors know that you and I were… involved, I’ve no doubt they’d be watching you now.”

“I don’t care if they do.” He growled. “I know the truth now, and those miserable bastards aren’t going to keep us apart anymore.”

Zelda inhaled quietly at his words and pulled back so she could see his face. “You mean that?”

Ganondorf’s eyes darkened. “Of course.” He leaned in to graze his teeth along her earlobe, making her shiver. “I loved you, Zelda. I still do.”

She froze as she registered his words. He did love her? Warmth rushed through her, filling her with golden shining comfort. Zelda immediately wiggled her way up so she could look him in the eyes properly.

“Ganondorf.” She whispered, brushing her fingers over his cheek. “I love you too.”

He kissed her then, roughly, desperately, and rolled her over onto her back as he loomed over her, his large hands with the potential to be rough cradling her face with the softest touch. Zelda dug her fingers into his hair, delighting in the sensations he was creating, and when she unconsciously spread her thighs and allowed him to settle in between them, he growled low in his throat, making her shiver. There was the most exciting friction burning deep in her core as he ground slowly against her, a firm bulge pressed hard against her sweet spot.

Whimpering, she let her tongue dance over his lower lip, and in retaliation, Ganondorf rocked his hips into hers hard, making her cry out. Zelda dug her nails into his shoulders, smiling deliriously up at him as he pulled back with a savage grin. At that moment, there was a knock at the door, making them both freeze. Another knock sounded, and Ganondorf let her go, sliding off the bed and grabbing his clothes.

“Your Majesty?” An impatient voice called through the door. Zelda slid from the bed and pulled on her robe, frowning hard. A glance at Ganondorf revealed him to be muttering an incantation, and in the next second, he vanished.

She turned her attention to the door, crossing the room and pulling it open.

“Yes?” She asked irritably. “What’s wrong?”

Councillor Ewon stood there, surrounded by guards and lessor advisors.

“Your Majesty.” He said, bowing deeply. “Are you all right?”

She frowned. “Yes, I’m fine. What’s going on?”

“What were you doing?” the councillor’s tone made her raise a brow.

“I was in bed, not that it’s any business of yours.” She said icily. “What is the meaning of this, councillor?”

Ewon made a gesture, and guards immediately began flooding into the room. Zelda gasped and stepped back, feeling her anger rise.

“Councillor Ewon! Explain yourself!”

“Certainly, your Majesty.” He said smoothly, striding into her chambers himself. Zelda stared in outrage, glaring at him as the guards rifled through her personal effects.

“Captain!” She cried, striding towards the Hero – Link – who was Captain of the Guards, and who looked very uncomfortable. “What are you doing? Stop this at _once_.”

“I’m very sorry, Your Majesty.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “But we have orders-”

Zelda rounded on the councillors. “And who are you to give such orders?” She snapped. “Am I not the Queen?”

“No.” Said Ewon. “You are not.”

Zelda stared, her mouth hanging open. “ _I-beg-your-pardon?”_ She asked stiffly.

Ewon looked positively delighted. “You may consider this a coup, your Majesty. From this moment forward, you are no longer the reigning monarch of Hyrule. I am.”

She simply stared for a long moment, his words crashing in her ears. “What?” She said faintly.

“I haven’t quite decided what to do with you yet.” He said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “Exile, most likely. The people like you, it might incite some rebellion were I to have you executed.”

Ganondorf scowled from where he stood tucked against the wall. He was having a job trying to avoid the guards as they milled about, but now, as the room had been brought to a standstill, he was safe to stand and stare. He watched Zelda carefully as her mouth opened and closed a few times, her fists clenched. He was seriously debating the merits of revealing his presence when she lifted her chin and took a step forwards.

Suddenly, the back of his hand tingled and itched, and he frowned down at where his hand would be if he could see it, when his eyes widened in recognition. Quickly, Ganondorf pulled his gaze back to Zelda, knowing why his Triforce was reacting, for she had begun to glow.

“How – _dare_ – you.” She said slowly, the golden haze emanating from her skin growing thicker with each passing second. “ _I_ am the Queen of Hyrule. This is _my_ Kingdom.”

She took another step forwards, getting right up in Ewon’s face; the short man looked rather nervous now, for she was taller than him. Ganondorf stifled a grin. Her eyes – even the whites - were solid gold now, the blue all but obliterated by her rage as she held up her left hand.

“ _I_ am the bearer of Wisdom.” She snarled. “ _I_ have been chosen by the Goddesses to lead this Kingdom like my ancestors before me. Hylia’s blood runs in _my_ veins.”

She leaned in close to the now visibly sweating Ewon.

“I will tell you what is going to happen.” The calmness of her tone was underlaid by a promise of violence. “You are going to leave my chambers. On the morrow, we will have a calm discussion. And I can assure you, _Councillor_ , that if you should be foolish enough to attempt to go through with this plan, you _will not like_ the consequences.”

She took a step back, levelling a ferocious glare at the guards. “Get out.” She growled, and Link, a man famed for his bravery, fled without another word, his men scrambling to follow suite. Ganondorf had to stop himself from snickering as he watched his Queen proudly.

The other councillors were huddled together, looking quite fearful, and then, one of the broke for the door, and the rest charged after him, leaving none but Ewon, who looked scornful.

“This isn’t over, _Princess_.” He spat. “No amount of magical trickery will disguise the fact that your father transferred you power to _me_.” He bowed mockingly. “But we will discuss things further in the morning, as you wish.”

As the door slammed behind him, Ganondorf removed the spell and moved forwards to pull a shaking Zelda into his chest as her magic faded. She was so angry her teeth were chattering as she mumbled death threats under her breath.

“How dare – how _dare_ he-” She got out, her voice trembling in fury, and he rubbed her spine soothingly.

“Does he have a legal footing?” He asked.

“ _Yes_.” She said rather unwillingly. “My father did sign away much of my power.”

“He left no clauses?”

Zelda paused, and he could almost hear her thinking.

“I - there’s one.” She began hesitantly. “But – oh, what am I saying? I haven’t enough time.”

“What?” Ganondorf pushed some of her hair back over her shoulder.

“If I had an heir.” She mumbled. “His logic that if I did I’d have a husband to run things for me.”

He froze as an idea hit him. “You did have an heir.”  
“Yes.” She sighed, evidently not getting it. “But as an illegitimate child-”

“But what if the child was legitimate?” He interrupted, giving her shoulders a little shake.

Zelda frowned. “What are you saying?”

“If we could prove Ewon had a hand in poisoning you, and if we convinced him that we were married…. Wouldn’t having the heir to the throne killed be treason?”

Her eyes widened dramatically, and her mouth opened and closed for a moment. “You _genius_.” She whispered finally.

Ganondorf chuckled slightly, then picked her up, cradling her to his chest as he carried her through into her bedchamber, where he sat down on her bed with her in his lap. He could almost see the cogs turning inside her head as she thought intensely. At length, Zelda raised her head.

“That could work. It _would_ work.” She said in a decided tone. “We just need to work out how we would do it.”

 

* * *

 

The following morning, Ganondorf left Zelda’s bed at dawn, albeit very unwillingly, but they had talked for a good deal of the night, sorting out what they were going to do. He was now on a mission to source a ring from somewhere; the plan was to pretend they’d been married three years ago, and when Zelda had thought he’d abandoned her, she’d locked the ring away in a jewellery box not to be looked at again. His second mission was to steal a marriage certificate, then carefully edit it using magic to date it back three years. The certificate was easy to get a hold of; all he had to do was break into the magistrate’s office, which was simple enough, but the ring posed problems. He could steal it from a jeweller, but the theft would no doubt be reported, and a description of the ring could link it to Zelda’s finger. He couldn’t buy it, because if the councillors spoke the jewellers, it would come out that he’d purchased it a significant amount of time after the wedding had supposedly taken place.

There was one last option, however. Ganondorf prepared himself for a significant expenditure of magic, and warped back to the desert, staggering slightly as he landed. Moving across such large distances was not easy, and he dreaded the return trip. However, he had other things to worry about. Shielding himself from sight, the Gerudo King crept cautiously through the fortress, dodging his sisters as he went, unwilling to have anyone suspect what he was doing.

Reaching his quarters, he went straight to a chest in the corner that remained locked most of the time. This housed the few remaining belongings of his mother; objects he hoarded selfishly for himself to remind him of her. Opening the lock, he carefully rifled through the objects, searching for the small jewel case he knew was at the bottom. Opening it, he was faced with the sight of his late mother’s jewelled headpiece, hair clips, her bracelets, necklaces, and rings. There were four to choose from, and after a few minutes deliberation, he selected a slender gold band set with an elegant ruby. The ring was obviously Gerudo in design, which would give credence to their claims, he thought, pleased.

Standing up, the chest locked once more, the ring carefully tucked away, Ganondorf gritted his teeth, preparing himself for the unpleasant return trip to Hyrule. Summoning his magic, he warped back to the castle, falling to his knees as he landed inside Zelda’s bedchamber. He heard a shocked gasp and running feet, and then Zelda fell to her knees besides him, throwing her arms around his neck.

“What’s wrong?” She asked anxiously. “Are you hurt?”

He chuckled and wrapped an arm about her waist. “I’m fine. Two trips to and from the desert tend to wipe out even my magic.”

Zelda pulled back slightly. “The desert?” She asked, her voice coloured with surprise.

He nodded. “I had to get your ring from somewhere.”

She smiled then, and leaned in to press her lips to his.

Zelda waited impatiently as Ganondorf stood up, apparently recovered, and reached into a pocket, pulling out a ring.

“My lovely Zelda, Queen of Hyrule, Bearer of Wisdom, would you do me the very great honour of becoming my wife?”

Zelda nodded, barely trusting herself to speak. “Yes.”

She found herself smiling uncontrollably as he took her hand, sliding the ring into place. Tears sprang to her eyes without her permission, and Ganondorf chuckled slightly, pulling her close and rubbing her spine soothingly.

“Zelda.” He said softly. “Why’re you crying?”

“I – I’m just so happy.” She sobbed into his chest. “I can’t believe you’re back.”

She felt his laughter rumble through his chest. “Don’t cry, my love.” He bent down and cupped her face in his hands, looking at her seriously. “We’re together now.”

Zelda giggled slightly. “You’re such a sap.”

Ganondorf snickered and lifted her into his arms. “I think I’m allowed to be.” He said conversationally. “I’ve been without you this long.”

Zelda smiled and tucked her head under his chin. “We should get ready. Where’s the marriage certificate?”

Ganondorf paused in the doorway to her bedchamber. “ _Damn_.” He mumbled, before he turned and carried her over to her desk instead. Zelda took the opportunity to examine her ring; it was lovely, a construction of fine gold etched with Gerudo scrolling, a glittering ruby taking centre stage. She loved it immediately, for it was so different to her other jewels.

“Where’d you get it?” She asked. “It’s beautiful.”

Ganondorf grinned. “It was my mother’s.”

Zelda inhaled quietly. “Really? You’d give it to me?”

Ganondorf brushed her hair back softly. “Of course. You are the woman I love. I can’t think of a more fitting recipient.”

Zelda blushed slightly and touched his jaw, seeing as she couldn’t reach his lips with her own, and then he sat down at her desk with a particularly ominous creak of the chair, but it proved to be made of sturdy stuff as he pulled the marriage contract out, one hand holding her in his lap.

After a little while, the contract was filled in, dated for three years ago with no small amount of magical trickery and Ganondorf had kissed her soundly, and it was time for him to depart before her maids arrived. The plan was for Zelda to attend this ridiculous meeting with Ewon, and then, because Ganondorf had a flair for the theatrical, (and she couldn’t convince him to be sensible), he had decided he wanted to make a dramatic entrance after she revealed they were married. The plan was laid, and now all they had to do was execute it. Zelda was nervous and fidgety while her maids did her hair, and when she was ready, she kept compulsively twisting her ring and touching the pocket that held the marriage certificate to reassure herself it was still there.

She was, however, a little unsure of what was going to happen. According to Ewon, she wasn’t Queen anymore, so would he send someone to collect her? Zelda disliked the thought of that, and decided she would arrive on her own terms; she stood to head to the door when she heard a knock.

“Enter.”

The door opened to reveal the Captain of the Guard. Link.

“Captain.” She said stiffly.

He bowed sharply. “Your Majesty.”

Zelda scoffed slightly, folding her arms. “Ewon hasn’t told you to stop calling me that?”

“Oh, well, he has actually, but…” Link looked a little nervous. “Your Majesty, my men and I went along with the council’s plans yesterday, because if we refused, then they would know that the guards hold no allegiance to Ewon.”

Zelda stared for a moment, then moved to stand in front of him. “Give me your hand, please Captain.”

The Captain complied, and she took his hand in both of hers, pulling off his glove and brushing her fingers over his Triforce. “Ordinarily, this would be an invasion of your privacy, but I don’t care much under the circumstances. I’m going to find out if you are telling the truth, and if you are lying, Captain, you won’t enjoy it.”

Link’s eyes widened. “I’m not lying, Majesty.”

“We’ll see.”

Zelda closed her eyes, establishing a mind link with the Captain, entering his thoughts and intentions. She was very glad to find that his thoughts were sincere; he was telling the truth. He and his men were willing to stand behind her rather than Ewon. Letting go of his hand, she smiled at him.

“You were telling the truth. Thank you, Captain.”

Link’s eyes sparkled, and he bowed again. “I live to serve the Triforce and your Majesty. The guards stand with you. I’m not sure about the soldiers in the barracks, but…”

Zelda grinned. “Don’t worry about the soldiers, Link. The guards will be more than enough.”

Link looked a little startled. “…Do you have a plan then, Majesty?”

“I do.” She stepped forwards. “Here’s what we’ll do…”

 

* * *

 

Zelda entered the throne room to find her throne occupied by Ewon, who smirked at her, the other councillors scattered about the room at large.

“Zelda.” He said, making her frown with his use of her given name. “How are you?”

“I’m very well, Councillor, thank you for asking.”

Ewon scowled. “I’ll thank you to call me King, _Zelda_.”

“And I will thank you to call me Queen. You are not yet King, Councillor, and I’m rather certain you won’t be.” She turned to face the other councillors, many of whom had raised their brows in surprise. “If you will follow me, gentlemen, we have matters to discuss.” A discrete look at Link and he and his men entered the meeting hall first. Thankfully, the presence of the guards was common and not unusual; it would not arouse suspicion. She wondered where Ganondorf was; hopefully, he’d be in position for his dramatic entrance.

She did not turn to see Ewon’s face as she moved through into the meeting hall, but if she had she’d have thought his head had been replaced by a tomato. She moved towards her chair in at the end of the table, but there came the sound of running feet, and then Ewon pushed roughly passed her to sit there himself, snickering childishly.

Zelda rolled her eyes. “How mature.” She said dryly, taking her seat in Ewon’s regular chair, at the far end of the table instead. She sat silently as the rest of the councillor’s filed in and sat down, then spoke.

“So. Councillor Ewon. You fancy yourself King, do you?” She asked. Ewon’s eyes flared.

“I am King now, _Zelda_.” He said, taking an obvious pleasure in saying her name instead of her title. “And what’s more, you cannot have cause to move against me.”

She raised a brow. “Oh?”

Ewon rubbed his hands together in delight. “But it is indeed unfair of me to keep it to myself. The sooner you know, the sooner you can realise your hands are bound. You recall, I think, that three years ago, there was something of a scandal involving your own self?”

 _Where was he going with this?_ Zelda did not deign to reply, and Ewon continued.

“Disgraceful behaviour for a Queen, it’s true, but what was worse was that an illegitimate child was conceived.”

There were some gasps from the guards who had been hitherto unaware of this fact, and Zelda glared at Ewon.

“What has that got to do with anything?” She asked tightly. “In any case, there is no child.”

Ewon’s smile widened. “No, of course we could not allow a child to be birthed. The scandal notwithstanding, you could have argued that the child fulfilled the terms of your father the King, allowing you to retake your powers.”

Zelda raised a brow. _We could not allow…_ “So you did have me poisoned. I thought you did. But if the child was illegitimate….”

Ewon cackled. “Oh yes I know, but I didn’t want to take the risk.” A curious gleam entered his eye. “Though, I suppose it was to be expected that you would remain unmarried, given who the father was.”

“Oh?”

Ewon shrugged. “But enough of this. We must discuss my coronation.”

She frowned. “You are very bold to presume such a thing will take place.”

The councillor bristled. “It will take place, my dear, and you cannot do a thing to stop me.”

“Perhaps you’d be so good as to explain yourself.”

“Very well. Should you attempt to cause trouble in any capacity, not only will the man involved in your affair be revealed, but each and every guest here will be informed of your pregnancy. You will be disgraced and humiliated, and I know for a fact that a certain foreign King who hates you would be thoroughly displeased at the revelation.”

Zelda continued to stare steadily at the man, unnerving him somewhat. As Link had been habitually ignored, as all guards were, during the planning of the coup, he had all the details, and had divulged them to her last night, so nothing Ewon threw at her was going to be a surprise.

“That is blackmail, Councillor.” She said calmly.

He shrugged. “It’s effective.”

“Very.” She said, then leaned forwards slightly. “Councillor, may I ask you something?”

When he nodded, she continued. “You mentioned the foreign King? You speak then, of my husband?”

She might as well have dropped a bomb. The Councillors all looked shocked, and Ewon strongly resembled a gasping fish.

“ _Husband?”_ He gasped. “It’s not possible! He hates you! We made sure of that-!” He broke off, looking slightly fearful.

Zelda raised a brow as she heard heavy footsteps behind her, and large warm hand settled on her shoulder. She reached up to lay her hand over Ganondorf’s, smiling up at him before turning her attention back to Ewon, who was bright red from anger and then, as he met the gaze of the desert warlord who towered over him, fear.

“So.” Ganondorf said conversationally, one brow raised. “I take from that that _you_ sent those letters?”

“Er….” Ewon looked shifty, and Zelda turned to the rest of the councillors.

“Any of you that speak up now will not be persecuted, I can assure you of that.”

There was no response for several moments, no doubt due to Ganondorf’s glare, and then a minor Lord spoke up.

“It is true, your Majesty.” He directed the words at the Gerudo King, whose lips lifted off his fangs as he glowered at Ewon.

“It changes nothing! So you’ve figured it out, fine. That doesn’t change the fact that you had an illegitimate pregnancy. I’m sure you wouldn’t wish your people to find out that their Queen is a whore.”

Ganondorf snarled, and Zelda tightened her grip on his fingers, willing him to stay calm.

But that’s where you’re wrong, Councillor.”

Very deliberately, Zelda laid her left hand on the table, displaying her ring. “My husband-” this prompted more than a few horrified gasps “-and I were married three years ago. I can assure you, that child was perfectly legitimate.”

Ewon looked like he’d explode.

“If I recall correctly-” Zelda continued. “To murder the heir to the throne is treason, Councillor.” She let these words sink in as Ewon spluttered.

“But – _how?”_ He asked. “You weren’t married then!”

Zelda smiled slightly and pulled the marriage certificate from her pocket, tossing it up the table. The councillors passed it up to Ewon, who ripped it open and glared balefully at it, and then he scowled furiously at Link.

“You assured me there was no additional contact between them!”

Link turned bright red and looked at his toes, clearly embarrassed.

“Captain.” Zelda said slowly. “Were you ordered to follow me?”

Without looking up, Link nodded. “Yes, Majesty.” He mumbled shamefacedly.

“Hmm.” She said tersely. “Well, I’ll deal with that later.”

She turned back to Ewon, who’s brow was furrowed in confusion.

“You certainly kept this marriage well hidden.” He said suspiciously.

Zelda felt Ganondorf tense, but she shrugged with easy grace. “Of course. You may recall that my father had just died, and the political atmosphere with more than one Kingdom was tense. I judged it unwise to publicise the marriage in the moment, so we married in secret. We intended to announce it when Ganondorf returned from the desert.”

“But he didn’t return.” Said Ewon with the air of a man who could see his world crashing around his ears.

“No.” Said Ganondorf roughly. “Did you not say you’d been the cause of that?”

Another advisor spoke up, looking to the Gerudo King. “So you intend to claim her publicly as your wife?”

Ganondorf turned to face her, brushing his thumb lightly over her cheek and cuffing her chin. “I do.”

Zelda smiled and touched her hand lightly to his, and there was silence for a few long seconds.

Ewon broke the moment by shooting to his feet. “In other words, your father’s clause has been fulfilled. You are now the Queen in your own right.” He swore viciously.

Zelda didn’t reply until she had stood herself, and met Ewon’s gaze firmly. “I am, yes.” She turned her head. “Captain. Arrest Councillor Ewon for treason.”

Ewon’s eyes bugged out of his head.

Link saluted sharply and motioned to several other guards, and they moved forwards to seize Ewon by the arms.

“Councillor Ewon.” Zelda began calmly. “You will stand trial for conspiring against the crown, treason, and murder.” She flicked her fingers. “Take him to the dungeons.”

She distinctly heard Ganondorf snicker and mumble “ruthless” under his breath.

Link bowed again. “Any further orders, your Majesty?”

She tapped thoughtful fingers against her lips. “Yes. Arrest the rest of the councillors-” ignoring the general uproar at these words, she continued. “-they will all stand trial.”

“-What!-”

“-Majesty it was Ewon!-”

“-I am innocent!-”

These were some of the desperate pleas directed at her, and Zelda held up a hand to silence them. “Perhaps it is true that some of you had no hand in this coup. In fact, you might, as you say, be innocent, but the fact still remains that you were aware, at least, of Ewon’s plans, for I heard no protestations beyond my own.”

Well, there were certainly protestations after that. Zelda silenced them once more, and gave her final edict. “No, this is my final word on the subject. You will all stand trial, and should you indeed be innocent, well, then you have nothing to fear, do you?”

She nodded at Link. “Take them away, Captain.”

A grin playing around the edge of his mouth, Link motioned his men forwards to take the members of the council into custody.

“Wait, Majesty!”  
Zelda looked curiously to another man, an advisor by the name of Pomo, who, despite having his hands cuffed behind his back, looked quite calm.

“Yes?”

“Ewon took the necessary documents that would need to be signed in order to restore your full power to you and hid them in his rooms. Even now, you still aren’t really Queen until they are signed.”

Zelda nodded. “I understand. Thank you, Advisor.”

With that, she turned and took Ganondorf’s hand, leading him from the room. Once outside, he dropped her hand in favour of slinging an arm about her waist, pulling her into him.

Ganondorf grinned down at his wife, snickering lightly as she beamed back. “That went well.” He said as they moved down the corridor.

“It did, didn’t it?” She enthused, before adopting a more serious tone. “But Pomo was right. We must go to Ewon’s house and get those documents immediately.”

“Right.”

Zelda led him through the castle to the stables, where she ordered their horses saddled. Having mounted their respective steeds, Zelda led the way through the town, their passage attracting quite a bit of attention as the Hylian’s stared at their Queen as she rode through the streets, flanked by a enormous dark man on a massive black stallion. Ganondorf smirked at the lot of them, enjoying their obvious confusion.

Finally, however, they reached Ewon’s townhouse. He was fully prepared to take the door off its hinges but Zelda wouldn’t let him; she was no fun. Instead, he stooped on the doorstep so he could fit under the awning as she knocked, and, when the butler opened the door (his jaw dropping when he saw just who his guests were) Ganondorf shouldered past both of them to stand up straight in the foyer, which mercifully had high ceilings. Zelda looked a little exasperated, and he lifted a brow as she turned to the butler.

“And your name is?” She inquired.

The butler scrambled into a bow, still looking rather astonished. “Carro, your Majesty.”

“Well Carro, I regret to inform you that Councillor Ewon has been arrested for treason.”

Ganondorf had to stifle a snigger as the butler’s mouth dropped wide open.

“You will know the details in time, but do not press me now.” Zelda stepped forwards, all business and authority, and he admired her regal bearing once more. “I have need of something Ewon took from the castle; therefore, I’d very much appreciate it if you could show us to his study.”

The butler stared for a moment longer, and then, when Zelda shifted her weight impatiently, he was startled back to life. “Uh – of course, your Majesty… your _Majesties_.” Carro corrected himself with a half glance up at him, and then a questioning glace towards Zelda. Still, she ignored him.

The butler led them up a wide and lavishly decorated staircase; Ganondorf would have previously not believed it was even possible to do such a thing, but heavy gold trinkets sat in alcoves on the walls, ornately framed paintings hung from the ceilings, the stairs themselves were of carved marble and the banisters were wrought from gold. It was beautiful, but it held a certain flavour that was disagreeable to the eye; for all Ewon wished to display his fine tastes, he came across as tacky instead.

Carro bowed and left them at the door to Ewon’s study, and once the man was gone, Ganondorf took Zelda by the hand and tugged her gently into the room.

“So.” He began. “Where do we begin?”

Zelda shrugged in a slightly helpless fashion. “I have no idea.” She said, sounding a trifle irritated. “I suppose we must just search until one of us finds it.”

At length, they found the missing documents locked in a small cupboard beneath Ewon’s desk; Ganondorf was easily able to snap the lock as they knelt on the floor, and Zelda pulled out the documents, eying them with relish, and then she bounced forwards and kissed him hard. He could see the light returning to her eyes; her motions were loosening, and he could see traces of laughter in her smile. The girl he’d fallen in love with was returning to him, now a woman, but no less beautiful. Ganondorf wrapped an arm about her waist, tangling the other in her hair as he deepened the kiss, his heart swelling with pride that she, this radiant creature, wanted _him_. And it was true that she was a woman now. Her responsibilities were etched on her brow, the weight of her kingdom weighed down her shoulders, and he could see worry in the curve of her lips. Those lips were soft and pliant beneath his own, and Ganondorf groaned slightly, three years of longing and need burning in his blood.

He brought his hands around to her clothed breasts, cupping the firm weights and sliding his fingertips to her nipples, listening to her sigh of pleasure as he circled them gently, then relished her gasp as he pinched. Zelda tipped her head back and attempted to say something that trailed off into a moan as he took his chance and ducked under her jaw, laving at the hollow of her throat with his tongue, nipping the soft skin of her neck with his fangs.

“Ganondorf.” She whispered breathily, her nails digging into his shoulders. “What are you doing – _ngh!_ ” At that moment, he was too busy sinking his teeth into the junction of her shoulder to answer, suckling hard, wishing to leave a mark, to claim her as his own.

“Ganondorf.” Zelda tugged at his hair, trying to get his attention even as her hips bucked lightly against his own, further fanning the flames of his desire.

Ganondorf pulled back finally to look at her, taking in her dazed eyes, her flushed pink cheeks, her lips, red and swollen from his kisses. He stifled a groan as she shifted, pushing her hips closer to his. “It’s rather symbolic, don’t you think?” He murmured into Zelda’s ear, nipping the lobe between his teeth.

“Mmm… what is?” She asked, her hands dipping down to trail across his chest, and he gritted his teeth, wanting her touch to drift lower.

“Taking you for my own once more in Ewon’s own study.” Ganondorf chuckled slightly at her gasp.

“ _Taking_ me? You don’t mean to-”

“Oh I mean to all right.” Ganondorf leaned in, letting his tongue drift along her jaw, doing his level best to seduce her, to make her forget her own name. He wanted her, had wanted her for a long time, and was no longer in the mood to wait. “What better way to consummate our marriage than by having you for my own once more in the very room this would-be usurper plotted to overthrow you?”

Zelda’s eyes opened, looking at him with surprising clarity. “Well, I admit there’s a sort of poetic justice to it.” She said, panting slightly as his hands returned to her breasts. “But it wouldn’t be proper, we’re technically in public, we can’t – _oh!_ ”

Ganondorf interrupted her protests as he tugged her bodice low and drew a nipple into his mouth, laving the peak with his tongue until she trembled beneath him.

“No one will come in.” He growled low in her ear. “We are… _alone_.” He punctuated this statement by pinching her nipples firmly, thoroughly enjoying her gasp and subsequent moan.

“I know…” She whispered, her cheeks pink. “But it’s the principle of the thing.”

“Exactly...” He replied, occupied with pulling her laces free. “The principle of showing up Ewon.”

Zelda smiled and frowned at the same time. “Well, I can’t say the idea holds no appeal…” She murmured. “… but we really shouldn’t.”

“We really should.” He countered, then went in for the kill. “Please, Zelda.” He growled into her ear, letting her hear the desire in his voice. “Don’t make me wait any longer.”

She made a little whine in the back of her throat, an aroused sound that made the blood boil in his veins.

“I want you. Truly I do.” She breathed. “But… here?”

He ducked under her chin, answering her without words as he tasted the skin of her throat. She tipped her head back on a moan, her body relaxing into him, and he knew he had his answer. Ganondorf picked her up and set her on Ewon’s immaculately kept desk, letting his hands skim from her neck to her shoulders, enjoying the sensation of her smooth skin beneath his touch once more.  
Zelda looked up at her desert lover with hooded eyes and parted lips, her excitement warring with her trepidation – this was an awfully risky place to make love, but… she did want him. So much she thought she’d explode if she didn’t get some relief soon. Ganondorf’s eyes darkened as he gently took her hand in his, removing her glove slowly, finger by finger, his gaze never wavering from hers for an instant. It was somehow extremely arousing, and she shivered under his heady stare. When both her hands were free from their binding cloth, he shrugged out of his shirt and vest, letting the fabric fall carelessly to the floor. Zelda’s breath caught in her throat as she beheld his bare chest, and she reached out, trying to touch him.

“Let me touch you.” She pleaded, gasping as Ganondorf moved closer with a growl in the back of his throat. Zelda trailed her hands down his bare chest, letting her fingers explore all those intriguing dips and mounds, then finally, her touch landed on the bulge in his trousers. She smiled up at the almost pained look on his face as she moulded her fingers against him, working to unlace his trousers and claim her prize. Ganondorf’s hand worked into her hair as she greedily wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking it firmly, drawing a groan from his throat.

He thrust into her grip once, twice, three times, and then he took her hands in his, drawing them up over her head and holding them there as he lay her down on the desk. Ganondorf’s eyes were dark with undisguised lust as he kissed her roughly, his beard tickling her skin as she lifted one leg to hook around his waist, making him groan as he ground against her. The Gerudo King lifted himself up slightly and set about pulling her bodice down and unlacing her corset. He stepped back to pull her gown down past her hips, pulling off her shoes and then dropping everything onto the floor, and then he moved closer, eyes burning as his gaze roamed over her form, clad only in her chemise. He fell upon her like a starving man, his mouth finding her nipples, covered as they were in light cotton, drawing them into his mouth and suckling there until Zelda thought she’d die of pleasure. When Ganondorf finally drew back, he eyed both damp peaks, shivering beneath the cool moistened fabric, then released her hands again in favour of taking her hem and drawing it slowly up her body.

Ganondorf suspected he might explode if he wasn’t inside her in the next three seconds. Finally, that luscious body was bared for both their pleasure, and he threw her chemise across the room, his gaze locked onto her form, studying her intently. When he had last had Zelda naked and writhing beneath him, she’d been young, only twenty, and her body had reflected that. The elapsing of three years was apparently enough to mature her to the point where he thought his eyes might fall out of his head as he took in her rounded hips, long legs and lush breasts, her body tempting him like no other. Zelda’s gaze fastened on his, and slowly, torturously, she spread her legs, holding out her hands like an offering. He took the smallest moment possible to thank the Goddess, and then Ganondorf moved to cover her body with his own, leaning down to take her lips as he slid one hand between her legs, finding her slick and wanting. Zelda moaned into his mouth as he slid two fingers inside her, circling her clit with his thumb until she was arching her hips into his every move.

Abruptly, she pulled back, detaching her mouth from his with an audible noise as she tugged on his earlobe firmly with her teeth, making him growl.

“I want you inside me.” She moaned quietly, and he nearly died on the spot, taking his cock in his hand to rub it briefly over her clit, enjoying the subsequent jerk of her body, before he positioned himself at her entrance and slid in slowly, gritting his teeth. Ganondorf relished the sensation of her slick inner walls massaging him tightly, swallowing her little cry of pleasure as he took her lips, groaning slightly as she wrapped her legs tight around his waist, drawing him deeper inside. Zelda was just as hot and tight and wet as he remembered – she was _better_ than he remembered – the memories were pale grey against the vibrant colour of her flesh against his.

Zelda had her eyes squeezed shut against the intensity of feeling Ganondorf deep inside her once more. Her nails dug into his back as he moved against her, and then he straightened, standing upright and pulling her to the edge of the desk. Deprived of warm male to sink her nails into, she twisted her hands above her head, struggling to keep her cries quiet, for somewhere in the back of her mind she was still aware of where they were. However, when the Gerudo King lowered a hand to her clit and began to massage her firmly, the noises that sprang from her throat couldn’t be contained as he pushed her towards her peak. Finally, she toppled off it with a cry as lightening bunched and ran under her skin, sensation bleeding through her and turning her mind blank with pleasure, distantly aware of Ganondorf’s own groan of completion.

When Zelda came back to herself, Ganondorf was tracing her cheek with his knuckles, a peculiar look in his eye. She smiled rather shyly considering what they’d just done together and sat up, pulling him down to her so she could kiss him softly. The Gerudo King’s arms wrapped around her, holding her close as he hijacked the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth to tangle with his, before he pulled back to grin at her.

“Better than I remembered.” He murmured, and Zelda smirked.

“You weren’t so bad yourself.” She returned snippily, and he chuckled slightly, lifting her into his arms in a clear display of physical strength.

“Oh? Is that a slight against my manhood? You’ll have to pay for that, my love.”

She giggled slightly and used her grip on his shoulders to pull herself up so she could press her lips to his briefly. “I look forwards to it.” She purred, grinning as his eyes darkened. “Now.” Zelda said briskly, tapping his chin. “Put me down please, we have to get dressed.”

He grinned and held her tighter for a moment, then set her on her feet. “As you wish, Princess.”

 

* * *

 

Once back at the castle, Zelda dragged him into her study, suddenly all business again, and made him sit and wait while she examined and signed the necessary documents (and had him sign too, though as the wording made it sound as though as her husband he would own her, he had been reluctant to do so). Then, she had kicked him out while she met with the Captain of the Guard, several of Hyrule’s military leaders, and some of the few advisors who had not been a part of Ewon’s plotting. Ganondorf was currently in his chambers, nursing a tumbler of whiskey over an open book that he was ignoring in favour of thinking about Zelda. She’d promised him that they would announce their marriage that night; they’d decided that they would never reveal to the general public that they weren’t married, not legally, though as he’d argued that as they’d both consummated the union and had a marriage certificate filled out, it was binding as it could be. Zelda, however, was feeling the pangs of guilt she felt whenever she did something that wasn’t exactly by the book. He rolled his eyes. If it made her happy, they’d disguise themselves with magic and have a simple wedding in the temple before a priest, even if he thought it was a ridiculous waste of time.

Zelda didn’t enter his chambers for some hours, until it was nearly dark. By this time, Ganondorf was asleep, his book dropped carelessly to the floor. Subconsciously, he was almost aware of a light form settling onto his lap, and then he was awakened by the feel of lips roaming over his jaw and down his neck. He opened his eyes to find Zelda smiling up at him, her fingers tangled in his hair as she found his pulse point and suckled lightly; the sensation was a good deal more arousing than he had anticipated. Then again, he doubted there were many things she could do that weren’t.

“Well.” He said, voice rough with sleep. “This is a nice treat to wake up to.”

Zelda grinned happily and traced her fingers over his lips. Ganondorf sucked one into his mouth, teasing her fingertip with his tongue until her blue eyes darkened and her lips parted slightly.

“Are you ready?” He voice was low and husky, and he had to put significant effort into figuring out what she meant.

“Mmm?”

“You know.” Zelda said softly, combing through his hair with her fingers. “It’s time for the announcement. That we’re married.”

Ganondorf nodded seriously, then stood up, cradling her to his chest. “So you’re Queen now? Properly?”

She beamed, a wide excited smile that transformed her from a serious woman into a laughing girl. “Yes. And it’s all thanks to you.”

He snickered slightly and leaned down to brush his lips over hers. “Then shall we face the music?” Ganondorf asked, grinning down at the woman he could now call his wife.

“Together.” Zelda said firmly.

Ganondorf nodded. “Forever.”


End file.
